nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: World
Need for Speed: World is the 15th installment in the Need for Speed franchise and a free-to-play massively multiplayer online racing game - the first MMORG in the Need for Speed series since Motor City Online which was released exclusively for Windows-based PCs. World was officially launched on July 27, 2010.New Dragon Age, Shooter from Epic Due In 2011 Players that purchased the starter pack before the game's full launch got to play the game a week before launch, received $20 worth of SpeedBoost and an exclusive Mazda Mazdaspeed3. Starter Pack Starter Pack The Starter Pack is a small bundle costing $20. Players who purchased it before the game's release got a favoured login, a free orange and black painted Mazda Mazdaspeed3, removed level 10 cap and 8000 Speedboost points. Since December 31, 2010 this offer is no longer purchasable. Before September 8, 2010, the Starter Pack had to be purchased in order to remove the level 10 limit. Although many gamers that bought the pack felt that they had been ripped off after the level 10 cap was removed on September 8th, 2010. EA gave those who purchased a Starter Pack a free one-week rental of the Audi R8, Lamborghini Gallardo and BMW M3 GTR as a consolation. On January 21, 2011 a new starter pack became purchasable. Players that purchase this pack are given the Toyota Supra, BMW Z4 and Porsche Cayman S. Also included is 8000 SpeedBoost, $60,000 in-game cash, a 10 day 2x Rep Amplifier and a favoured login. Since March 12th, 2012, the Starter Pack has been purchaseable in Amazon.com. It is acquirable in three variations; Bronze, Silver and Gold. Each pack includes an unique license plate, a particular amount of SpeedBoost and two vehicles. Upon purchase, a code must be redeemed to receive the items. The Bronze Starter Pack includes; *Mazda MX-5 *Pontiac GTO (1965) "Red Juggernaut" *3,500 SpeedBoost The Silver Starter Pack includes; *Audi A1 Clubsport quattro *Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) "Snowflake" *5,750 SpeedBoost The Gold Starter Pack includes; *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 "Underground" *8,000 SpeedBoost Gameplay The game's environments are a mixture of Rockport from Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Palmont City from Need for Speed: Carbon. Players progress through the game by participating in race events and engaging in police pursuits. Cars handle in a similar manner as seen in Need for Speed: Most Wanted although vehicles will loose significantly more speed if they collide with an obstacle. A player's progress is measured by their current level with a cap upon reaching level 50. Players can unlock more events by reaching higher levels. Players are offered reward cards after completing an event or finishing a police pursuit. This is similar to the reward card reward scheme seen in Need for Speed: Carbon. Players can only choose one of five cards. The rewards given to the player can either be power ups, additional in-game currency, additional reputation and high level performance parts. 'Reputation' Reputation - also known as Rep - is the amount of experience a player has in Need for Speed: World. The amount of reputation a player has is indicated by a large blue bar along the top of their screen. A player will increase their driver level by earning a certain amount of reputation. Players can earn reputation by completing Circuit, Sprint, Pursuit, Team Escape and Treasure Hunt events. The amount of reputation a player earns differs depending on the specifics of each event type. *Circuit - Players earn more reputation by; completing the race in a high finishing position and successful use of power-ups. *Sprint - Players earn more reputation by; completing the race in a high finishing position and successful use of power-ups. *Pursuit - Players earn more reputation based upon; the total amount of disabled police vehicles, cost to state, pursuit length and infractions when they evade. Players will only earn a small amount of bounty if they're busted. *Team Escape - Players earn more reputation depending on how many players cross the finish line. Players will earn the maximum amount of reputation if all four players cross the finish line. *Treasure Hunt - Players earn reputation by collecting all 15 gems that have been hidden around a certain location. Gems are hidden in a different location each day. 'Free Roam' The roads in World are a mixture of the roads seen in Palmont City and Rockport. Both cities and their districts are connected by highways. The weather system in World doesn't feature rain but does cycle daytime from daylight to nighttime. A Treasure Hunt element was added to free roam on June 28th, 2011. The golf course in Rosewood is temporarily covered in snow each year between the week of Thanksgiving and the week following New Year's Eve. 'Event Types' World has a small variety of race types. Tournaments, Drifts and Speedtrap events aren't featured in this title but players can be involved in police pursuits and Team Escape. *Circuit Race *Sprint Race *Team Escape (Multiplayer only) Players can also meet up with one another in special Meeting Place locations. 'Pursuits' The police chases seen in the game are very similar to those seen in Need for Speed: Carbon although new police models and usable power-ups have been added. Since November 16th, 2011 players can no longer initiate pursuits in Free Roam. Police chases are only possible by joining Pursuit Outrun events. 'Damage' Damage is shown for aesthetic purposes but can affect performance if a vehicle's damage bar is depleted. Visual damage is shown in the form of scratches, dents, cracked windows and paint loss but it can be turned on or off in the options menu. A vehicle will always sustain a small amount of damage upon the player's completion of an event with that vehicle. A vehicle's performance will be reduced if its damage bar is depleted. A drained damage bar will denounce the increased vehicle performance given by all equipped performance parts. The amount of damage a vehicle can sustain is shown in the form of a blue bar next to the vehicle's current Heat Level. It is also shown on the bottom left of the screen when the player is in the Safehouse. Players can use ingame cash to perform maintenance on a vehicle and refill its damage meter. The amount required for a full restoration depends on the vehicle's Tier and damage amount. Players can also purchase "Insurance" for a vehicle at the cost of 250 SpeedBoost. Insurance will prevent a vehicle from incurring any damage for a one week after initial purchase. 'Customization' Players are given a large selection of both visual and performance modification components. Cars can be equipped with bodykits, carbon fibre hoods, rims and neons although these have to be bought by using Speedboost mostly. Cars can also have vinyls added to their bodies using the in-game currency. The performance modding system is reminiscent of the one previously seen in Most Wanted. Each part of a car can be replaced or modified with one of four Street, Race or Pro performance parts by various manufacturers. There's a new type of performance parts added to NFSW in April 2012, it's called Ultra performance parts, and it is even stronger than pro parts. 'Power-Ups' The game features overall twelve power-ups that can aid players in events and pursuits. Any power-up can be purchased for 100 SpeedBoost. 'Driver Profile' The Driver Profile keeps a running tally of how many Events a player has participated in, won and lost as well as their average finishing position in both. Players can find details of their Driver Profile in the Safehouse section of the game. 'Driver Skills' Points are gained which can be assigned to a player's Driver Skills. These points are accumulated into the player's level. These are broken down into three types: Race, Pursuit and Explore. A player's driver skills depends on what kind of driver they are and what type of driver they want to be. Each skill can be upgraded to make them more powerful weapons as the player advances through the game. They are known as Race Skills. Vehicles Community Events Ask Marc Episodes A question and answer video each week on NeedforSpeed.com. It involves Drew Hahn (Need for Speed Community Manager) asking Marc De Vellis (World Production Team member) a series of questions posted by players of Need for Speed: World. Players can send Marc De Vellis questions regarding the game for an episode of Ask Marc. The videos were first broadcasted on February 2, 2010. Marc DeVellis has revealed that Tier 4 vehicles, achievements and a comprehensive re-balancing of the entire car list will be added to the game on 2012. Soundtrack Need for Speed: World uses a smaller soundtrack than any title of the series. The pursuit soundtrack was reimported from Need for Speed: Undercover. The song, which is played during free roam, is Static by Mick Gordon. There are no songs played during a race event. Trivia *There are several ProStreet references located in Camden Beach such as shown surfboards logos of the Battle Machine, React Team Sessions and Rogue Speed racing organizations. *Police Helicopters aren't involved in police pursuits. *Players hitting the large egg pursuit breaker in Downtown will see a map of Bayview illustrated. *The first gameplay trailer of Need for Speed: World was shown in 2009 featuring a Standard Civic Cruiser, Lexus IS 300, 2005 Lamborghini Gallardo, Porsche Carrera GT and Pagani Zonda F. None of the cars shown on the trailer were made available in the final game except the Pagani Zonda F. *Local Civic Cruisers appear in all Heat Levels. It is unknown that if it is a bug or intentionally done by the developers. *Players reaching Heat Level 3 will notice that Heat Level 2 Police vehicles won't leave but continue their pursuit. It is unknown that if it is a bug or intentionally done by the developers. *Many vehicles in the game were featured in previous installments such as Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit. *The majority of cars in the game use engine sounds which were previously utilised in Need for Speed: Undercover with minor alterations. Patch History The game is regularly updated with new game content and fixes. Patch 5.00 was the largest update so far and added numerous new features including performance customisation. Pre-Production, Beta and Final Release Differences *The Police Civic Cruiser from Most Wanted only appeared in pre-production builds and was replaced by the Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee in the betas as well as the final release. *The police vehicle sirens changed multiple times before release. *Early closed Beta testing sessions featured very little of the final released game environment. The available environment was expanded in later closed Beta testing sessions. *The Police Pontiac GTO vehicles from Most Wanted and Carbon appeared at Heat Level 3 during the Beta. The GTOs were removed and replaced by the Muscle Cruisers from Undercover in the final release but they appear in Team Escape events. *Power-ups were free in early closed Beta testing sessions. Speedboost was added after several sessions were completed. *The Undercover Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee police units had no light bars in early closed Beta testing sessions. They had a light bar added in later Beta sessions. *The Heavy Rhino SUV and Supercharged Rhino SUV used Carbon textures in early closed Beta testing sessions. References Category:Games